My Reason, My Future
by bitterberries
Summary: "No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it." / A Fairy Tail prompt dump for Jellal x Erza, Gray x Juvia, Natsu x Lucy, and etc. / This is where I will be putting my short story prompts from tumblr requests.
1. April Fools

**Note: Hey guys! I'm back with more Fairy Tail, and just to let you all know Bitterberries is now my new username, and the name of my new tumblr writing blog. So look for updates there as well. **

**When I'm on tumblr, I ask people for prompt requests, so here is where I will be putting all of those short stories. Some are drabbles, some are just a tad longer than the average drabble, maybe as long as a oneshot. I try to keep these short as possible, hence the term 'short stories'. Some of these might be some of my own prompts. Okay, enjoy! Leave reviews please, they are welcome. **

* * *

**Rating: K-T**

**Pairings: Implied Jerza.**

**Summary: Their joke wasn't funny.**

**Prompt: April Fool's Day.**

**Note: This is my own prompt.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**April Fools**

* * *

Her red hair swished violently in the air as she ran to the guild with tears flowing out of her eyes. She kicked open the double doors, and searched frantically for him. "Where is he?"

Everybody stayed quiet for a few minutes, not daring to look at the red haired mage. They all kept their heads down, worried out of their minds.

_'Fucking Happy and Natsu'_

_'Help us Mavis'_

_'Have mercy on us, please'_

_'This wasn't even our idea'_

Erza's chest stuttered as she tried to calm herself down. She received a letter not long ago, saying Fairy Tail had been attacked and that Jellal just happened to get caught up in the chaos. Her heart had stopped beating immediately after reading the tragedy, and she dropped all of her things and made her way towards the guildhouse.

She hadn't expected to find it this way. For the most part, the only thing that seemed off was the aura -not a depressing, gloomy aura, but a fearful, panicky aura.

Her brown eyes moved around the area. Slowly, she picked up her feet and began to walk across the guild with her arms folded, staring at everything suspiciously. Her heavy footsteps clanked along with her armor, and the sound echoed throughout the room. She jumped onto the stage. "HEY!" Everybody moved their heads toward the mage, cowering in fear at the sight of an obviously confused Erza. "I-Is Jellal here?"

Murmurs and whispers flew across the room. Too afraid to go along with the plan, they all quickly shook their heads in response.

Titania clenched her fists.

_A prank, huh?_

Suddenly, the lights in the guild shut off, and something behind the curtains of the stage moved. In an instant, a costume clad duo of a pink haired teen and his blue cat appeared. Natsu grabbed the scarlet haired woman behind her shoulders.

"APRIL F-"

Foreseeing the attempted attack, with all the anger and strength she could muster, she easily spun around and punched them forcefully on their noses. They both collapsed onto the ground, knocked out by that one strike.

Erza smashed her fist with the palm of her hand and alternated them as she cracked her knuckles."I hate jokes."


	2. Just A Crush

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Rowen**

**_Are prompts open? If so, how about a Wendy x Romeo fic?_**

**Prompt: Romeo has a crush on Wendy.**

**Note: This is my own prompt.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of it's characters.**

* * *

**Just A Crush**

* * *

She was pretty.

He's sworn he's never seen a more beautiful girl. All his life, he's been surrounded by these _sexy_ and _curvy_ mages, but until she came along, there wasn't anybody to consider a_ real_ crush.

Because like her last name stated, she was _marvelous._

The first time he laid eyes on her his father had to remind him of the shiny glimmer of drool dribbling down the corner of his mouth. Her hair was a statement itself, streaming down her small height in lovely dark blue strands. Those brown eyes drew him in like a magnet, and he didn't have it inside of him to pull away.

She was shy, but she was sweet, and he couldn't help but adore the grace in her movements. Even though she had a tendency to be rather clumsy, that was how he saw her; _angelic _and _graceful. _

"Romeo."

The 13 year old shot his head up attentively, snapping out of his trance.

"What?"

A knowing smirk crept its way onto Natsu's face. He didn't fail to notice what his friend was looking at. "Wendy huh?"

Feeling his cheeks burn at the sudden accusation, Romeo sputtered out a response. "W-what a-about Wendy?"

His blue cat sidekick snickered evilly in the air. "You liiiike her~" Happy chimed, giggling at the boy's flustered appearance.

"No I don't!"

It was at that moment that more guildmates decided to join in on their conversation. Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Gray, and Mirajane were huddled around the table with beaming faces. "What's this about Wendy?"

"Aw, you and Wendy!" Mirajane bounced. "So adorable!"

Erza slammed her hands onto the wooden furniture. "Have you talked to her? _Do you_ want to talk to her?"

"Already having eyes for a lady, eh?" The ice mage smirked.

"Ah! Young love, so cute!" Lucy and Juvia both yelled simultaneously, clasping their hands together in excitement.

Their mouths went off uncontrollably, and Romeo found himself shrinking in size each passing second. There was an overwhelming sensation starting to press on him and his _entire_ face was bright red.

Not knowing what to do, or how to escape their evil intervention, he threw a ball of yellow fire in the air. To his own surprise, it worked. Their gazes averted to the source of bright magic and immediately flinched back. It was a deadly smell, the only thing they feared Romeo for. Taking this as an opportunity, the young teen jumped out of their way and made a quick run towards the exit.

"Romeo san?"

He halted at her soft voice right when he reached the double doors of the building.

_Damnit._

Looking back hesitantly, his blue eyes stared into her brown ones and he swore he died a little inside. She was _perfect._

"Uh…."

"Are you okay? You're really red."

Over the loud thumping of his heart, he could _still_ hear the undying chortles from the group spectating them. His embarrassment increased tenfold, and so he sprinted out of Fairy Tail without another word.


	3. Caretaker

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Jerza**

**Prompt: Jellal taking care of his pregnant wife.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Caretaker**

* * *

The bright ray of light surging in from the bedroom window lit up the area in a vibrant manner. Her lids fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the glare of the illumination.

His piercing green irises stared at her as he sat on the side of the bed, holding one of her hands as he did so.

"Good morning."

With her free hand, she grasped their interlocked ones and grinned sleepily at him. "Good morning."

Erza shuffled from her place in the sheets lazily and slowly sat upright, leaning against the wooden headboard with fatigue addressing her appearance. Pulling away from her hand, Jellal reached over to the bed stand and grabbed the full glass of water he had prepared not too long ago.

"How do you feel?" He asked, moving closer so he could bring the drink to her lips. The cool liquid gave a blissful soothing sensation as it ran down her dry throat, and immediately her insides were replenished with energy.

"Much much better," she finished the water in less than thirty seconds, then pushed it away. As soon as he placed it back on the stand, Jellal pecked her on the cheek sweetly before laying a gentle hand on her forehead. Instead of that burning hot temperature that she harbored for the last few days, he was thrilled to feel a much colder contrast.

"Well, you seem that way," he agreed, trailing the hand down her cheek and caressing it softly.

She leaned into his touch. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me."

With a faint blush on his face, he bit his lip before smiling down shyly, and then stared back at her. "It's nothing."

"You're the only one so far who hasn't ran away from me yet."

"_Yet?_ Who says I will?"

Erza quirked a brow up and shot him a look, as if he should have already knew. "The whole guild… it's more like they're surprised that you haven't."

Jellal shook his head. "But what kind of man would I be," he began, delight tuning his words. "To run away from my pregnant wife?"


	4. Drunk Kisses

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jellal x Erza**

**Prompt: Jellal and Erza taking shots.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Drunk Kisses**

* * *

He tapped the bar surface and nudged the small glass forward, catching the attention of the lady bartender behind the counter. The woman beside him did the same, grunting slightly as she did so.

In return, the bartender flashed the two a large grin and filled the cups up to the top with cold sake.

This process was repeated eleven times.

Jellal furrowed his brow as the burning sensation of the alcohol trickled down his throat, but let out a relaxed breath as soon as the liquid settled into his chest with a warm, pleasurable feeling. There was a slight buzz in his ears but he easily shook it off. He then tapped the redhead lightly on the shoulder.

"You done yet?"

Lifting her head from the cool counter, she blinked her eyes a few times before shooting him a weak glare. She had _tried_ to keep in tow with him. He didn't even drink that often to begin with, but he easily trumped her in terms of tolerance for the drink.

"Are you?" Jellal asked again, smirking. "If you are, I'll take you home now."

"Nooooo, I'm not," Erza slurred. "I told you, I'm going to wiiiin!"

"You already lost. If anything, the title _Titania_ belongs to me now."

A tinge of annoyance pulsed through her as she looked into his green eyes. Everything else was blurry and hazy all except for his damn face. It was irritating her to no end, despite how much she loved it.

Impulsively, she inclined in her seat and grabbed his face in her hands, ignoring his surprised reaction. Erza then crashed her lips against his, molding them together in a soft, supple fashion. The taste of sweetness and alcohol flooded his senses and he felt as if he was getting more and more drunk as they continued.

A while later as she released him for air, she saw through her indistinct vision that he was still out of it, and a drunk but amused smile masked her flushed face.

"_I win._"


	5. Invite

**Rating: K**

**Pairings: Gray x Juvia**

**Note: Inspired by ft chapter 386. **

**Prompt: Gray invites Juvia somewhere.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Invite**

* * *

There's something different in the glimmer of her eyes.

A midst the current celebration going on involving her guild mates, guilty thoughts plagued her head. He stared at her, and the realization of it caused her to stand off to the side of the room in simmering adoration and shame from his recent actions.

He was always saving her, always protecting her.

His gaze burned into her back, and in an effort to make the tingling sensation on her neck go away, her feet turned suddenly, and she began pacing forward, slowly progressing her way towards him. There wasn't any other way than to get it over with, right?

Juvia came to a stop in front, only a distance of a foot separating them. She rubbed her bandaged arm shyly and twisted her leg awkwardly as she tried to look at anything but him.

As she spoke, her voice resulted louder and more nervous than she intended, "G-Gray Sama!"

Her eyes couldn't see the profuse red flush on his cheeks.

"Ju-Juvia just wanted to…thank you…" The annoying beat of her heart brought her quiet. All she heard was the loud thump of it pounding against her chest, and unconsciously, she moved her hand from her arm and trailed it inwards to rest against the area. It hurt, but at the same time it came off as satisfying.

Gray scratched the back of his head in perplexity. "For what?"

At this, she averted her gaze to his, but she instantly regretted it. Her instincts went haywire, and without a thought in the world she took a step forward, leaned on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips to his cheek. It lingered for a second or two, but once her senses snapped into it's usual normality, her eyes widened considerably. She gasped, then uttered out a fast, "Thank you for saving me!" before going around him and walking away. She felt stiff, worried that his impression of her may have dropped. She was being overly infatuated again, and the grave thought that she came off as creepy began to burden her.

But she didn't see the way he touched the warm spot where she kissed him, she didn't see the small smile that ghosted over his lips.

"Juvia…" he called out, gradually twisting himself so he could face her.

The water mage stopped, swallowing the large lump in her throat before she swiveled around immediately. "Y-Yes Gray sama?!"

Even through the triumphant shouts of her peers, she still heard him. Despite how far she walked away, she heard his words loud and clear as if she was still in front of him.

"Would y-you like to…g-go out…s-somewhere…s-sometime?"

Her heart nearly stopped. Gray bit his lip while his chest tightened in anticipation.

A flurry of emotions, along with an army of butterflies erupted inside of her. "Go…out…with Gray sama?"

The raven haired male stuttered out a response. "Yes… y-you could…thank me…that way…only if you want!"

_What the hell was that? I sound like an idiot!_

Her dark blue irises glowed with surprise. How long has she waited for this?

Though through her initial shock, after a minute, she mustered out a wide, blushing smile and nodded sharply before walking away again, leaving him flustered, but extremely stoked that she said yes.


	6. Attempts

**Rating: K**

**Notes: Based on the chapter cover of ft 388. Erza doesn't know how to flirt.**

**Pairing: Jerza**

**Prompt: Erza tries to flirt with Jellal.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Attempts**

* * *

She slowly paces towards him, a nervous smile gracing her lips.

"H-h-h-h-hi J-jellal," the redhead stutters, her heart racing in the background.

There's a rosy blush dusted over his cheeks as his eyes lock onto her brown ones. "Hi Erza," he replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

"S-so," she gulps. "H-how are you?"

"I'm doing great…a-and you?"

"F-fantastic!" She suddenly flings her arms up wildly and randomly as she says this, but mortification sneaks its way onto her face once she realizes shes punched him right in the dead center of his own. He clutches his nose and lets out a brief groan of pain, while a part of her dies on the inside.


	7. In The Rain

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Jellal x Erza**

**Prompt: Erza confesses.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**In The Rain**

* * *

All he does is stare at her.

She stops in the middle of their walk, letting him stroll without her. It's not long until he notices. He stops in his tracks and turns around. They're feet apart, brown meets green and before he has a chance to say her name the words push out of her so abruptly that she can't help but drop her head and cry right after. His heart is racing in the distance, his stomach is doing double takes, but his head is full of disbelief. From his spot, he can see so much. Her body is shaking –be it because she was cold, because of him, or both, nonetheless it's a painful sight.

"D-did you hear me?!"

_Yes, but no._

His mouth opens but his answer dies off the tip of his tongue and disappears into the bitter night.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Erza cries. "But...even if it doesn't change a thing… even if you don't l-love yourself, at least you know... now you know that s-somebody does…"

The relentless rain unruly lengthens her short bangs, effectively clouding her eyes from his. She continues like that, the redhead lets the entirety of her emotions spill right there, but to his own wonder, she doesn't repeat the specific three words that he wants to hear again. And amidst it all, her eyes aren't on him anymore, so she doesn't see his grip loosen on his umbrella, she doesn't see his sudden smile, nor the tears that well up in his own eyes.

Flinging the weather shade to the side without a care in the world, he treads quickly though the rainfall with loud and watery footsteps. At the sound, she flinches back up. "Wha-"

He tugs on her arms and pulls her body to his in a firm hold, kissing down the side of her face. "Please, say it again."

She doesn't hug back but her eyes widen, and she trembles against him. His tears fall as fast as the rain. "Say it again. I need to hear it again,_please_." His wet, but warm embrace grows stronger, and she winds her own arms around him in response, grasping his soaked sweater tightly as her lids flutter shut. None of them could deny that it felt _so right_.

He pulls back, sweeping her drenched scarlet locks away from her pale but unmistakably flushed face, and then braces both of his hands on her cheeks. A thumb darts out to wipe away her tears, and with a shaky but elated breath, she places her palms on top of his and swallows before uttering out a thick, "I love you, Jellal Fernandes."

But he doesn't say anything back.

He's already kissing her.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DONT YOU JUST LOVE RAINY DAY KISSES IK I DO**


	8. Braids

**Note: This is my prompt, this was not requested.**

**Rating: M (for implied nsfw)**

**Pairing: Jerza**

**Prompt: Hair  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Braids**

* * *

He really did love her hair.

Her scarlet strands streamed down her small frame in glistening locks. He took his precious time to relish the feel of it; so soft, and at the same time so brilliantly shiny that it was enough to compete with the filter of moonlight surging in from the bedroom window and beyond the thin white curtains. The blind rays bounced off of her bare pale shoulder that also burnished a faint bronze underneath the afterglow of the candles burning beside them. With an easy shift of a wandering hand, he landed it atop the area and continued to sweep the warm palm down her arm, admiring the smooth feel of her softness before placing a tender yet quick kiss on the skin, effectively eliciting a lovely giggle from her in response.

"Get back to work," Erza commanded playfully, grabbing his hand and returning it to the back of her head. "You have yet to prove to me that you can braid."

He grinned into her shoulder. "But you're distracting me, go requip some clothes on."

"Why don't you? Are these _excuses_?"

"_Okay_,_ okay_, I'll braid it," Jellal dismissed, easing his fingers back into her hair with a light chuckle.

It's all too fast for what she expected. He worked through her subtle tangles and ran his hands through her silky courses like a musician, hitting all the right notes as he tweaked gently at her strings. The sensation of him tugging at her red mass felt pleasurable in more ways than one; he was gentle, but the way he moved his fingers created firm pulls as he transferred pieces to the alternating sides. She hummed in her throat and made an effort to stop her hitched breaths, but it was just too difficult to refrain a soft moan and the slow flutter down of her lids.

"...Are you done yet?" Erza whispered suddenly, almost leaning back leisurely into his hands.

She heard the click of a tongue and a brief _mhm_ before she felt nothing in her hair anymore. A frown ghosted over her lips at the sudden emptiness.

"I'm done," Jellal beamed. "And you thought I was lying."

The redhead reached behind to smooth her palm over the delicate piece of work, feeling the small intricate dips and clean curves of her new hairstyle.

"From what I feel, I guess you can," she turned back to him with a suggestive smirk, and they both fell back onto the freshly disturbed bed sheets. "I commend you for that. Does it look good?"

"It does to me," he claimed, but then again, she was always beautiful in his eyes. "And _you're welcome_."

With a mischievous glint in her brown irises, she dragged her own hands from the middle of his muscular arms all the way up to around his neck, and into his messy azure block of hair, entangling her nimble fingers into the mass. The knight then moved up slightly to give him a smoldering kiss on the lips before firmly delivering a charismatic rock of her hips into his.

Erza gave a hard tug on his hair. "Now it's my turn."


	9. Jailed

**Note: REQUESTED by an anon on Tumblr.**

**__****Jellal and Erza do it against a wall(in public), and end up getting arrested for public indecency. **

**Rating: M (for implied nsfw)**

**Pairing: Jerza**

**Prompt: Jailed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Jailed**

* * *

"You have to admit that it's pretty funny."

"They're going to give me absolute _hell_ when I come back."

He doesn't dare try to— nor does he _want_ to— face her expression; he stays slouched on the opposite stone wall, knees dragged up to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them and head burrowed deeply over the top as he tries to conceal the massive flush that's cast over him. His ears are fuming, and his head is glowing with the shade of the brightest red he's ever known— a cursed _scarlet. _

"I'm sorry," Erza inches closer to his figure. The so called apology is accompanied by the most aggravating yet _amazing_ giggle in the universe — and it causes sudden drops of sweat to appear over the nape of his neck. "I guess you'll just have to postpone your mission until tomorrow night."

He stays frozen in that position for the longest time, and Erza only sighs. "I really am sorry."

"No," Jellal grunts, and slowly lifts his head to meet her gaze. It's dark in the room, the cell in lost in luminosity, only lit with the company of a few dim candles, but he can still see her; she's still smiling proudly, and he still resembles a tomato, but he decides not to care anymore. "I guess it _was_ my fault too."

"It was."

"Yeah yeah," he chuckles in agreement, recalling the rather _crazy_ memory as it plays vividly in his mind. "Well," Jellal begins, running a weary hand through his hair. "What do you suppose we do to pass the time?"

The smirk on her face is more than enough.


End file.
